Just Look at Me
by VelyFeri
Summary: "Rukia, seorang fansite dari Kurosaki Ichigo, member boygrup ternama. Tetapi, Rukia harus membuang khayalannya untuk menjadi kekasihnya"
1. Chapter 1

**JUST LOOK AT ME**

 **DISCLAIMER BY TITE KUBO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATE : T**

 **Cerita hanya fiksi belaka, typo dimana-mana harap maklum hehe**

 **happy reading semuanya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Ckrek! Ckrek! Cekrek!

Terdengar bunyi kamera membahana didepan sebuah gedung serta lampu sorot kamera yang tidak henti-hentinya berkelip-kelip menyoroti sebuah objek yang sedari tadi sangat menarik perhatian kaum hawa. Diantara banyaknya gerombolan manusia terlihat seorang gadis mungil tertatih-tatih sambil membawa alat tempurnya (baca: kamera dslr lengkap dengan lensa panjangnya) mengimbangi langkah objeknya yang hendak ia ambil gambarnya dan menembus banyaknya manusia yang ingin mengambil gambarnya juga.

"Sial! Cepat sekali sih jalannya.. Baiklah sekarang aku punya impian tumbuh tinggi biar aku bisa menyusul langkah kakinya!", gerutu sang gadis

Beberapa gambar berhasil diabadikan dengan cekatan oleh Rukia. Mulai dari ekspresi sampai gesture tubuh tak luput dari jepretan kameranya. Dialah gadis mungil tersebut bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Dia seorang fansite dari boygrup ternama yang lagi naik daun yaitu Blaze Soul yang berisikan empat lelaki tampan yang membuat perempuan mana saja berteriak histeris hanya dengan melihatnya saja. Rukia sudah dua tahun belakangan ini menjadi fansite dari salah seorang dari grup tersebut sejalan dengan debutnya. Rukia sendiri adalah mahasiswi akhir dari Universitas Tokyo jurusan ilmu komunikasi, maka dari itu pekerjaan yang melibatkan audio visual bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya. Ya Universitas Tokyo adalah termasuk Universitas bagi orang-orang yang berkantong tebal dengan segala fasilitas lengkap dan ujian masuknya saja sangat sulit.

Terlalu fokus mengambil foto objeknya sampai-sampai Rukia terjerembab kedepan karena terdorong orang-orang dibelakangnya.

"Aduh sakit.. Tidak kameraku!", Rukia lebih mementingkan keselamatan kameranya ketimbang lututnya yang menyentuh tanah. Terlalu khawatir pada kameranya, tidak sadar ada tangan kokoh terulur didepannya.

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya sang pengulur tangan

Deg! Hati Rukia berdetak tidak karuan tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Didepannya kini ada seseorang yang selama dua tahun ini menjadi objek yang tidak luput dari kameranya. Berwajah tampan, bertubuh atletis, berambut jingga dan mempunyai tatapan mata yang dingin serta kerutan permanen dialisnya. Ya Kurosaki Ichigo ada dihadapannya. Karena yang ditanya belum merespon juga akhirnya si penanya mengerutkan alis.

"Hei aku bilang kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa pendengaranmu terganggu?", tanyanya dengan suara agak tinggi.

"Ah maaf, aku tidak apa-apa", jawab Rukia akhirnya. Oke Rukia tarik kembali keterpesonaanmu terhadapnya ternyata dia sama sekali tidak bisa berbasa basi walaupun wajahnya sangat tampan!. Sehabis menolong Rukia, Ichigo pun berlalu menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dahulu berjalan masuk ke gedung. Oke Rukia sabar kalau kau ingin mengambil fotonya lebih banyak lagi.

Suasana makin riuh karena semakin banyak orang-orang yang bergerombol demi mendapatkan foto sang idola. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama Blaze Soul mempromosikan lagu terbaru mereka disalah satu stasiun tv swasta yang ada di Tokyo.

Di dalam ruangan yang sudah disediakan, Ichigo bersama anggota lainnya tengah bersiap untuk tampil live stage distasiun tv. Diantara anggota lainnya, Ichigo terlihat sedang berlatih kembali koreo dan lirik lagu yang dinyanyikannya

"Hey Ichi.. kau serius sekali", kata Grimmjow tiba-tiba mengagetkan Ichigo

"Dasar Grimm sialan! Kau selalu muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu!" maki Ichigo kesal

"Bukan kah kau sering melihatku begitu Ichigo? Kenapa kau kaget sekali?", jawab Grimmjow santai.

"Karena aku sedang berlatih serius.. untuk _comeback_ kali ini aku harus terlihat sempurna", timpal Ichigo.

"Oh iya siapa gadis manis yang kau tolong tadi?", tanya Grimmjow kemudian

"Aku tidak tahu, dia tiba-tiba saja jatuh pas dihadapanku", jawab Ichigo cuek

"Sepertinya dia adalah salah satu fansitemu.. lumayan juga, hmm bagaimana dengan fansiteku ya?"

"Entahlah.. semoga saja fansitemu cantik-cantik"

"Oh harus itu hahaha"

"Hei kalian apa sudah siap tampil? Jangan ada kesalahan kali ini kalau kalian tidak ingin aku menambah jadwal latihan kalian sebanyak 3 jam dari jadwal yang ditentukan", kata Ishida sang manager dengan lugas.

"Baik-baik kami akan tampil semaksimal mungkin", jawab Ichigo. "Ayok Grimm", lanjutnya.

Mereka berempat diikuti Gin dan Ulquiorra menuju studio untuk tampil live stage dihadapan para penonton yang dari tadi menunggu tidak sabar untuk menyaksikan performa idola mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah acara potret memotret selesai, Rukia duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang ada disisi gedung tersebut. Rukia mengecek satu persatu gambar yang ada dikameranya serta mengecek apakah ada kerusakan dikameranya setelah terjatuh tadi.

"Syukurlah hanya ada lecet kecil diujung lensanya selain itu aman", kata Rukia.

"Hey Kuchiki-san.. Sudah berapa banyak foto Kurosaki-kun yang kau ambil hari ini?", sapa seorang gadis cantik yang menghampirinya.

"Tidak terlalu banyak hari ini karena aku sempat tidak fokus mengambilnya gara-gara terjatuh tadi", jawab Rukia.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kuchiki-san? Kulihat lututmu sedikit terluka?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa Inoue, besok juga sembuh hehe"

"Baiklah.. Oh iya apa kau mau ikut? Aku ingin ke cafe yang ada diseberang jalan gedung ini, katanya es krim mochinya sedang diskon loh!", tawar Orihime

"Benarkah? Oke aku ikut!", jawab Rukia dengan semangat

"Ayok Kuchiki-san! Matsumoto-san, Nell-san dan Senna-chan sudah menunggu disana", ajak Orihime sambil menarik tangan Rukia.

Ingatkan Rukia untuk hari ini dan seterusnya untuk tidak memakai rok diatas lutut lagi kalau tidak mau lututnya bernasib sama seperti tadi pagi.

.

.

.

Suasana yang tidak begitu ramai serta ornamen-ornamen unik berbentuk buah peach menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan di cafe tersebut. Alunan musik pop mengalun juga tidak luput menghiasi cafe tersebut. Disudut cafe tepatnya persis dekat jendela duduk empat orang gadis sambil memperlihatkan isi kameranya satu sama lain.

"Lihat foto yang aku ambil tadi.. Kyaaa! Grimm-kun selalu tampan seperti biasa", kata Nell membuka percakapan.

"Kau lihat ini Gin makin hari makin tampan! Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya! Kyaaaa!", timpal Rangiku yang tidak kalah heboh.

"Matsumoto-san bisakah kau tidak berteriak persis ditelingaku? Suaramu membuat gendang telingaku berdengung!", amuk Senna

"Ah maaf maaf Senna-chan aku terlalu bersemangat.. tapi aku jamin setelah kau melihat objek hasil fotomu kau pasti berteriak histeris sama halnya denganku!" balas Rangiku sengit.

"Oh ya? Tapi aku tidak selebay dirimu yang berteriak macam orang kesurupan!"

"Apa kau bilang? Aku pernah melihat dirimu berteriak seperti orang gila dibandara ketika Ichigo tak sengaja lewat didepanmu!"

"Aku tidak seperti itu! Kau salah lihat!"

"Iya itu kau!"

"Sudah.. sudah.. Kalian tidak perlu meributkan sesuatu yang tidak penting, kita kan sudah lama tidak berkumpul bersama setelah Blaze Soul lama tidak _comeback",_ lerai Nell. "Oh iya, bagaimana hasil fotomu Orihime-chan, Rukia-chan?", tanya Nell.

Sedari tadi yang hanya memerhatikan dua orang didepannya adu mulut akhirnya buka suara.

"Lumayan bagus, yah hanya ekspresi yang tidak berubah dari dulu.. dingin dan menusuk hanya itu Ulqui tunjukan, bagaimana denganmu Kuchiki-san?", kata Orihime.

"Lumayan bagus juga, hanya saja aku tidak banyak mengambil fotonya gara-gara sempat terjatuh tadi, tapi tidak apa-apa karena Ichigo langsung membantuku berdiri", jawab Rukia.

"Apa? Kau terjatuh Rukia? Kau baik-baik saja kan?", kali ini Rangiku ikut bertanya

"Apa?! Ichigo menolongmu? Bagaimana wajahnya dilihat dari dekat Rukia? Apakah sangat tampan seperti orang-orang katakan? Bagaimana suaranya?", timpal Senna menggebu-gebu.

"Iya aku baik-baik saja Rangiku-san kau tidak perlu khawatir. Yah dia memang sangat tampan dilihat dari dekat tetapi ada yang salah dengan cara dia berbicara.. omongannya terasa ketus", jawab Rukia

"Ah kau ini Rukia itu bukan ketus tapi cool.. bayangkan saja wajahnya yang tampan serta berbicaranya yang begitu keren membuat hatiku leleh kyaaa!", kata Senna setengah berteriak

"Benarkan kau sama histerisnya ketika membayangkan idolmu, ternyata kau lebih parah dariku!", kata Rangiku

"Tetap saja aku tidak selebay dirimu!", balas Senna

"Aku tidak lebay! Kau yang lebay!", balas Rangiku lagi

Tiga orang didepannya hanya sweatdrop menyaksikan dua orang sahabatnya yang tidak henti-hentinya beradu mulut.

Mereka bersahabat sejak dua tahun lalu juga semenjak debutnya Blaze Soul. Karena memiliki pekerjaan yang sama hampir setiap ada jadwal manggung ataupun show yang lain mereka selalu bertatap muka. Saling berbagi cerita masing-masing sampai akhirnya mereka jadi akrab seperti sekarang ini. Inoue Orihime seorang gadis cantik dengan senyum lembutnya adalah mahasiswi akhir juga sama seperti Rukia dan menempuh pendidikan yang sama seperti Rukia di Universitas Tokyo hanya saja berbeda jurusan, dia di jurusan design grafis. Sedangkan wanita dengan rambut bergelombang dan senyum yang menurut orang-orang itu seksi ialah Matsumoto Rangiku. Dia sebenarnya seorang designer handal yang mampu mendesign pakaian-pakaian unik yang mampu menembus pasar fashion internasional hanya saja sekarang dia lebih fokus menjadi seorang fansite ketimbang jadi designer seperti dulu, mungkin jika dia sudah bosan menjadi fansite dia akan kembali menjadi seorang designer. Ada Nelliel Tu Odherswanck gadis berambut tosca yang tidak kalah cantik dengan yang lain adalah seorang anak dari salah satu pengusaha kaya yang berada di Jepang. Dia tidak melanjutkan studinya ke jenjang universitas karena ingin fokus ke pekerjaan fansite ini dulu. Sedangkan gadis cantik dengan ciri khas rambut ponytailnya adalah Senna. Dia adalah yang paling muda diantara mereka berempat dan masih siswa SMU di Seireitei School. Sekolah yang isinya hanya orang-orang terpelajar dan anak bangsawan. Semenjak dia sibuk jadi fansite, kadang Senna membolos sekolah untuk mengejar jadwal sang idola.

Es krim mochi yang dipesan akhirnya datang. Mereka menyantap es krim tersebut dengan gembira sembari saling berbincang-bincang melepas rindu karena telah lama tidak bertemu.

"Oh iya apa kalian nanti ikut ke Taiwan? Bulan depan aku dengar kabar ada konser persahabatan antara Jepang dan Taiwan dan Blaze Soul menjadi salah satu pengisi acara disana, kalau kalian ikut aku juga ikut", tanya Rangiku

"Sepertinya aku ikut", jawab Nell

"Kalau aku tidak ada PR sepertinya aku ikut juga", jawab Senna

"Hmm.. aku.. bagaimana denganmu Kuchiki-san?", tanya Orihime

"Aku ikut", jawab Rukia singkat

"Kalau Kuchiki-san ikut, aku ikut juga", jawab Orihime

"Baiklah kalau begitu semuanya ikut ya.. jangan lupa sesuaikan jadwal kalian dengan jadwal konsernya agar tidak bentrok.. baiklah aku pulang duluan ada yang harus ku kerjakan, sampai jumpa nanti", tutup Rangiku.

Setelah menikmati hari dengan makan es krim mochi akhirnya mereka berpamitan dan pulang ketempat masing-masing.

.

.

.

Hari beranjak sore, Rukia dengan santai menyetir mobil sedan berwarna putihnya sambil menyusuri padatnya ibukota Tokyo. Rukia membelokkan setir mobilnya kesuatu tempat. Rukia tidak langsung pulang ke rumah melainkan ke sebuah cafe yang menyediakan layanan internet yang super cepat. Sambil menenteng sebuah laptop kecil beserta memori card dari kamera yang sudah dia lepas, Rukia turun dari mobil dan memasuki cafe tersebut.

Cafe ini lebih padat daripada cafe-cafe yang lain. Maklum saja banyak para pelanggan yang rata-rata mahasiswa seperti Rukia, pegawai sampai anak-anak remaja yang memerlukan internet memenuhi cafe tersebut. Rukia duduk didekat meja kasir karena sebagian tempat sudah penuh oleh pelanggan yang lain. Rukia memesan segelas es coklat untuk menemaninya menjelajah dunia maya. Rukia bosan melakukan hal ini dirumahnya meskipun internet dirumahnya jauh lebih cepat. Rukia hanya butuh suasana baru.

Dibukanya laptop berwarna hitam kesayangannya dan menghubungkan laptopnya dengan wifi yang terpasang di cafe ini. Setelah terhubung, Rukia membuka akun twitternya. Dipasangnya memori card ke laptopnya dan mulai memilah-milah foto mana yang akan diupload diakun twitternya.

"Hmm.. sepertinya bagus semua, kapan sih kau tidak bagus Ichigo? Semua yang ada dalam dirimu adalah sempurna.. andai saja aku bisa kenal dekat denganmu", gumam Rukia. "Kalau bisa juga menjadi kekasihmu". Astaga Rukia apa yang kau lakukan? Fokus saja dengan kerjaanmu!. Setelah melamunkan sesuatu yang tidak penting itu, akhirnya Rukia mengupload beberapa foto yang berhasil dia abadikan hari ini.

 _Twitter:_

 _-Please! Berry Me-_

 _[PREVIEW ICHIGO] at Seireitei Building Television Broadcast_

 _Here it this handsome prince 3 3 3_

 _(insert pict)_

Selesai dengan satu ketukan foto-foto tadi sukses terkirim. Rukia sesekali menyeruput es coklatnya sambil memperhatikan layar laptopnya. Kemudian terlihat lah _reply-reply_ dari _followers_ Rukia.

" _kyaaa! Ichigo tampan sekali!"_

" _Akhirnya Berry Me senpai mengupload foto Ichigo!"_

" _Aku tunggu foto HQ nya Berry Me senpai!"_

" _Terima kasih atas foto-foto yang indah ini senpai! Fighting!"_

Serta balasan-balasan lainnya yang tidak sempat Rukia baca satu persatu. Melihat itu, Rukia menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Rasa lelahnya menguap begitu saja melihat balasan-balasan ungkapan rasa senang dan terima kasih dari para _followersnya_.

Oke sudah cukup Rukia berada disini dan harus segera pulang kerumahnya kalau tidak ingin diomeli kakak laki-laki semata wayangnya karena Rukia pulang larut seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dibereskannya laptop dan memori cardnya dan membayar es coklat yang dipesannya dan segera menuju mobilnya untuk pulang ke rumah.

Sepanjang perjalanan perut Rukia rewel ingin diberi makanan. Memang dasarnya Rukia suka makan dalam keadaan apapun pasti dia lapar. Padahal makannya banyak tapi badannya tidak tumbuh-tumbuh juga.

"Ya Tuhan perutku kenapa lapar lagi sih? Tadi es krim mochi terus es coklat sekarang apa lagi?!" gerutu Rukia. Tiba-tiba Rukia ingat dia belum makan nasi hari ini, seharian tadi dia hanya mengemil saja.

"Oke baiklah aku lapar dan aku belum makan nasi seharian ini.. tapi aku harus mampir kemana beli makan ini?", gumam Rukia. Mobil Rukia sedari tadi berkeliling mencari kedai yang menjual makanan tapi tidak ada satupun yang buka dan semuanya hampir tutup, jelas saja ini sudah hampir jam 9 malam mana ada kedai makanan yang buka. Rukia berpacu dengan waktu dia tidak ingin kakaknya yang duluan pulang ke rumah, kalau sudah begitu pasti dia tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah lagi. Kakak laki-lakinya begitu protektif terhadap Rukia.

Karena tidak ada pilihan lain akhirnya Rukia memilih _convience store_ yang menjual berbagai makanan ringan serta pilihan ramen dalam bentuk cup. Rukia memarkirkan mobilnya terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke _convience store_ tersebut. Dia mengambil beberapa cup ramen dengan berbagai rasa, entah memang sangat kelaparan atau sedang kerasukan sesuatu, Rukia mengambil tiga cup ramen sekaligus. Serta beberapa biskuit vanilla dan sebungkus kripik kentang. Ketika hendak berjalan menuju lemari es untuk mengambil minuman dingin terdengar seperti seseorang membuka pintu _convience store_ tersebut dan dilihatnya siapa orang yang datang.

Mata Rukia membulat sempurna melihat siapa yang datang ditempat bersamaan dengan dirinya.

Ichigo.. dan Grimmjow? Oke Rukia kendalikan dirimu jangan sampai membuat malu jangan sampai dirimu berteriak norak! Rukia hanya bisa membatin ditempat.

Mata merekapun saling bertemu. Ichigo hanya mengerutkan alis sedangkan Rukia hanya diam membatu

"Hei gadis pendek apa sebelumnya aku pernah melihatmu?" tanya Ichigo

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Haloooo semuanya saya author baru disini (baru berani publish wkwkw) saya mempublish ini karena kangen sama pairing saya yang telah lama karam hiks hiks. Mohon read dan review dari senpai semua. Salam kenal ya ^^ VelyFeri**


	2. Chapter 2

**JUST LOOK AT ME**

 **DISCLAIMER BY TITE KUBO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATE: T**

 **Halooo semuanya saya balik lagi dengan fic abal saya.. kalo ada typo maafkeun**

 **selamat membaca hehehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Rukia menghempaskan diri di kasur empukya setelah kegiatan seharian yang cukup melelahkan. Namun matanya tak kunjung beristirahat kebalikan dengan tubuhnya yang ingin segera menyamankan diri di 'pulau kapuk'. Pertemuan singkat di _convience store_ tadi sangat mengganggu pikiran Rukia bahkan setelah berguyur selama 20 menit dibawah pancuran shower pun tak bisa menghilangkan pikiran yang mengganggu Rukia saat ini.

"Haaahhh kenapa selalu kepikiran sih?! Ayolah aku butuh istirahat! Oh otak bisakah kau beristirahat sebentar?", jerit Rukia frustrasi.

Cklek! Pintu terbuka dan Rukia terlonjak kaget.

"Rukia apa kau baik-baik saja?", tanya seseorang dibalik pintu.

"Ah Nii-sama tidak ada apa-apa tadi ada serangga dikamarku", dusta Rukia. "Apa suaraku mengagetkanmu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya berjalan menuju kamarku tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara teriakanmu kupikir ada apa", jawab Byakuya sang kakak. "Apa kau sudah makan malam Rukia? Maaf akhir-akhir ini aku sering pulang larut karena banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan, ku harap pola makanmu tetap terjaga".

"Tidak apa-apa Nii-sama kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri dan aku tadi juga sudah makan malam", jelas Rukia.

"Baiklah aku ke kamarku dulu, selamat malam Rukia", kata Byakuya.

"Selamat malam Nii-sama", jawab Rukia.

Kentara sekali terlihat kakaknya kelelahan setelah pulang kerja. Ya begitulah keseharian kakak laki-laki Rukia yaitu Kuchiki Byakuya, seorang CEO disebuah perusahaan milik ayahnya yang bergerak dibidang perangkat lunak komputer. Mengejar target tiap harinya mengharuskan Byakuya bekerja lebih ekstra agar perusahaannya berjalan tetap stabil maka dari itu kadang Byakuya pulang hampir larut malam. Rukia dan kakaknya tinggal berdua saja dirumah super mewah yang sudah didiaminya selama bertahun-tahun. Orang tua mereka tinggal di Australia untuk menjalankan bisnis keluarga, sesekali orang tuanya menghubungi mereka sekedar rindu dengan anak-anaknya. Byakuya saat ini masih lajang tetapi dia sudah memiliki kekasih yang sangat mirip perawakannya dengan Rukia, namanya Hisana. Rukia ingin sekali kakaknya itu cepat menikah agar ada yang mengurus Byakuya. Rukia kadang tidak tega melihat kakaknya pulang dengan wajah kelelahan tetapi tidak ada yang menyambut kedatangannya. Rukia sendiri pun sama lelahnya jadi setiap pulang kerumah dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Tetapi Byakuya tidak mempermasalahkannya, dia memberi kebebasan apapun untuk Rukia asal selalu bertanggung jawab dengan setiap hal yang dikerjakan. Byakuya selalu memberikan support terhadap apa yang dilakukan Rukia meskipun agak protektif termasuk menjadi seorang fansite.

 _ **Flasback**_

"Hei gadis pendek apa sebelumnya aku pernah melihatmu?", tanya Ichigo.

Demi Tuhan! Kalau saja orang ini bukan orang yang aku sukai aku kan mencincang mulutnya dari tadi! Berani sekali mengataiku pendek!

"Oh maaf nona manis kepala orange ini memang tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata dengan baik sebelum berucap jadi jangan dimasukan ke hati ya", kata Grimmjow menyela pikiran Rukia. "Nah sebagai permintaan maaf, Ichigo akan membayar semua belanjaanmu".

"Apa? Hei! Kau bahkan tidak bertanya dulu apa aku setuju atau tidak! Kau selalu saja seenaknya!", amuk Ichigo.

"Ayolah kau kan kaya uangmu juga berlimpah hanya belanjaan segini tidak ada apa-apanya bagimu", jawab Grimmjow santai seperti biasa.

"Tapi.. ah sudah lah terserah kau saja!", kata Ichigo akhirnya.

Diambilnya belanjaan Rukia tadi dan dibawanya ke kasir. Rukia masih tidak mengerti apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Rukia tidak bisa berpikir jernih antara dirinya senang atau sebaliknya. Susah untuk menggambarkan pikiran dan suasana hati Rukia saat ini.

"Ini belanjaanmu", kata Ichigo sambil menyerahkan kantung belanjaan milik Rukia.

Ichigo berlalu keluar menuju mobilnya bersama Grimmjow setelah dia membeli makanan ringan yang dicarinya dan meninggalkan Rukia yang masing termenung.

Setelah mobilnya Ichigo dinyalakan dan bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu, Rukia baru sadar dalam lamunannya. Pertemuan singkat ini tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Rukia,

"HEEII TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBELIKAN INI!", teriak Rukia. Rukia yakin dia masih bisa mendengarnya karena mobil Ichigo belum berjalan terlalu jauh.

Yang didalam mobil pun tersenyum penuh arti. Dia masih bisa melihat gadis itu melalui kaca spion mobilnya. Benar-benar gadis yang menarik dalam benaknya.

 _ **Flashback end**_

.

.

.

Sinar matahari mulai menampakkan wujudnya mengusik sang gadis yang masih terbuai dalam mimpi. Burung-burung berkicauan serta makhluk hidup laiinya bersiap memulai aktifitas pada pagi yang cerah indah ini.

Kriiiiinnngggggg! Jam alarm Rukia berdering dengan indahnya, dengan mata yang masih enggan terbuka, Rukia meraih alarmnya dan mematikannya secara brutal dan kembali meringkuk dalam selimut. Tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama sampai...

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan tidur Rukia?", tanya sang kakak menyela Rukia yang akan masuk dalam alam mimpi lagi.

"Hah apa? Nii-sama! Sejak kapan kau ada dikamarku? Sudah berapa lama kakak ada disini?", kata Rukia terlonjak kaget.

"Sejak aku mengetuk pintu kamarmu dari tadi.. ternyata aku harus menyibak selimutmu begini agar kau mau bangun", kata Byakuya. "Cepat bangun dan buatkan aku sarapan, aku akan bersiap-siap dulu".

"Baik Nii-sama! Maafkan aku, aku akan segera menyiapkannya", kata Rukia bangun dan menyingkirkan selimutnya.

Setelah mandi dan membersihkan diri, Rukia menuju dapur dan membuatkan sarapan seperti yang diperintahkan kakaknya. Segelas kopi panas dan susu hangat serta sepiring omelet dan roti bakar tersaji dimeja makan, tidak lupa juga Rukia membuatkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Rukia sudah terbiasa memasak dan masakannya juga lumayan enak. Tak heran kadang Byakuya meminta Rukia untuk dibuatkan sesuatu. Setelah 20 menit, Byakuya menuruni tangga dan menuju meja makan untuk sarapan. Seperti biasa Byakuya sangat tampan dengan setelan kemeja dan jas lengkap yang rapi serta membawa beberapa dokumen didalam tasnya. Dan mereka mulai menyantap sarapan bersama.

"Hari ini kau sibuk apa Rukia?", kata Byakuya membuka obrolan.

"Mungkin hari ini aku akan bimbingan tugas akhirku di kampus, kalau aku tidak malas hehe", kata Rukia.

"Oh iya jangan lupa dengan tugas akhirmu dan aku ingin melihatmu memakai toga jadi cepat lah selesaikan", balas Byakuya. "Baiklah sudah pukul tujuh tepat aku berangkat ke kantor dulu, semoga harimu menyenangkan Rukia", kata Byakuya sambil mengacak pelan rambut adik kesayangannya itu.

"Baik Nii-sama, semoga harimu menyenangkan juga.. semangat Nii-sama!", kata Rukia tersenyum mengiringi kepergian kakaknya.

Mobil sedan hitam sudah melesat meninggalkan Rukia yang sendirian dirumah. Kalau waktu senggang begini Rukia akan berada dirumah seharian dan menunggu kakaknya pulang kerja di malam hari. Karena hari ini ada waktu senggang, menonton tv sepertinya bukanlah ide buruk. Rukia dengan santai duduk di sofa sambil memencet remote tv mencari saluran tv yang seru untuk ditonton. Kemudian terdengar bunyi pesan dari handphone Rukia.

 _From Orihime:_

 _Kuchiki-san, apa kau hari ini sibuk? Nanti siang bisa temani aku sebentar? Aku ingin shopping, sudah lama aku tidak shopping.. temani aku ya_

 _From Rukia:_

 _Baiklah Inoue, tapi aku mau ke kampus dulu sebentar nanti aku hubungi lagi ya_

Oke sepertinya waktu senggang cepat berlalu.

.

.

.

Rukia turun dari mobil sedan putihnya sambil membawa tumpukan kertas yang akan diajukannya kepada dosen pembimbing. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak menginjakkan kaki di kampus yang super megah ini. Gedung kampus serta semua yang ada disitu membuat Rukia sedikit rindu dengan suasana kampusnya. Tiba-tiba...

"Oooiiiii Rukiaaaaaaa!", teriak seseorang.

Rukia kaget dan reflek menoleh kebelakang melihat siapa yang dengan lantang memanggil namanya tersebut.

"Renji?! Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kau sekarang berada di Kanada menjalankan perusahaan ayahmu? Kapan kau datang kemari?", tanya Rukia bertubi-tubi.

"Aku sedang berkunjung saja ke kampus, aku rindu suasana saat kuliah makanya aku kesini lagipula aku sedang cuti jadi pulang saja ke Jepang. Tadinya aku akan mampir kerumahmu saja dan memberikan kejutan untukmu tapi nyatanya aku malah melihatmu disini", kata Renji.

"Dasar Babon bodoh! Aku merindukanmu tau!", balas Rukia sambil menyenggol pelan lengan Renji.

"Hahaha maaf Rukia aku datang tanpa memberitahumu terdahulu. Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kau disini?", tanya Renji kemudian.

"Kau tidak lihat aku membawa kertas begini banyak? Sudah jelas aku ingin bimbingan", jawab Rukia setengah kesal.

"Astaga kau belum menyelesaikan tugasmu juga? Kau mau sampai nenek-nenek berada di kampus ini Rukia?", ledek Renji.

"Bukan kah kau tau sekarang apa yang kukerjakan? Mana mungkin aku punya waktu luang untuk mengerjakan ini, jadi berhentilah meledekku!".

"Oh kau ternyata masih menjadi penguntit setia idola mu itu?"

"Aku bukan penguntit Renji!".

"Kau selalu mengikuti idolamu kemanapun dia pergi apalagi itu bukan namanya penguntit",

"Itu memang pekerjaanku! Aku hanya mengambil foto-fotonya saja".

Mereka tertawa sambil berjalan menuju bangku taman di area kampus tersebut. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak adu mulut seperti semasa kuliah dulu. Karena bimbingan Rukia dimulai jam sepuluh, masih ada waktu sekitar sejam sebelum bimbingan jadi mereka bisa berbincang-bincang sebentar. Dia Abarai Renji, teman laki-laki satu-satunya yang akrab dengan Rukia. Mereka sering berangkat kuliah bersama dan mengerjakan tugas bersama. Tapi Renji sudah lulus lebih dulu daripada Rukia kemudian menetap di Kanada untuk melanjutkan perusahaan milik ayahnya. Renji paham betul apa pekerjaan milik Rukia sekarang dan Rukia orangnya tidak suka dipaksa jadi Renji hanya memberikannya semangat dan memberikan nasehat sesekali agar dia tidak lupa dengan tugas akhirnya. Lagi asyik berbincang-bincang terdengar handphone Rukia berbunyi.

"Halo Inoue", jawab Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san! Hari ini tidak jadi saja shoppingnya, Blaze Soul mengadakan mini fanmeeting di taman pusat kota Tokyo siang ini.. maaf aku mendadak begini, soalnya aku baru melihat jadwal mereka. Jangan lupa nanti siang ya sampai ketemu", jawab Orihime diseberang telepon.

"Benarkah?! Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan pulang dulu mengambil kameraku, aku sedang berada di kampus saat ini, sampai ketemu Inoue", tutup Rukia.

"Bekerja jadi penguntit lagi hmm?", ledek Renji.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan penguntit Renji! Aku hanya bekerja memotretnya saja! Ya sudah aku pulang dulu kalau begitu", tukas Rukia.

"Bagaimana dengan bimbinganmu?"

"Nanti saja itu bisa diurus masih ada waktu"

Renji hanya melihat punggung Rukia beranjak meninggalkannya di situ. Sepertinya Renji harus bersabar mengatakan sesuatu yang ada dibenaknya selama ini. Rukia, jika ada sesuatu yang sudah menjadi perhatiannya, dia akan mengabaikan yang lain termasuk perasaan Renji yang lama terpendam.

.

.

.

Rukia dengan tergesa-gesa pulang kerumah bersiap untuk datang ke mini fanmeetingnya Blaze Soul nanti siang. Sebelum datang sesuai jadwal, Rukia menyempatkan diri untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah keroncongan ini. Memasak nasi kari enak juga untuk makan siang kali ini. Setelah makan, Rukia bergegas mengganti bajunya dan menyiapkan beberapa barang yang biasa dibawa saat bekerja dan salah satunya adalah kamera dslr kesayangannya.

Fashion Rukia yang dikenakan kali ini cukup simple, flower dress berwarna hitam dibawah lutut dengan pita dikerah, topi beret berwarna merah marun serta sepatu angkle boots berwarna coklat dan tas selempang kulit melengkapi penampilan Rukia yang terlihat manis dan terkesan ceria. Sudah siap semua dengan perlengkapan memotretnya, Rukia segera memacu mobilnya menuju tempat yang sudah ditentukan.

Rukia berjalan celingak-celinguk mencari teman-temannya. Beberapa menit sudah berlalu tetapi teman-temannya tak menampakan batang hidungnya sekalipun. Rukia sedikit khawatir apakah dirinya datang terlambat ketempat ini sampai...

"Rukia-chan! Sebelah sini! Kami disini!", teriak Nell dari kejauhan.

Rukia mencari arah sumber suara dan akhirnya dia bisa bernafas lega karena teman-temannya tepat berada paling depan dan melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"Tunggu aku!", kata Rukia menyusul teman-temannya.

"Kau ini kemana saja? Hampir saja kau tidak dapat tempat kalau saja aku tidak bilang ini ada orangnya", omel Rangiku.

"Maaf Rangiku-san tadi aku mencari-cari kalian", kata Rukia.

"Omong-omong kau cantik sekali hari ini Rukia, aku suka penampilanmu", puji Orihime.

"Ah terima kasih Inoue, kau juga cantik", balas Rukia.

"Jangan lupa persiapkan kamera kalian, sebentar lagi mereka datang", sela Senna.

"Baik!", jawab mereka bersamaan.

Dan disanalah mereka di taman pusat kota Tokyo menunggu kehadiran sang idola bersama ratusan fans lainnya yang juga menunggu.

 _ **Disaat yang bersamaan**_

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kepala jeruk itu? Dari tadi sepertinya dia memikirkan sesuatu", tanya Gin.

"Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan seorang gadis, iya gadis yang sudah meluluhkan kepala batu", jawab Grimmjow sambil membenahi pakaiannya.

"Aku dengar itu kucing sialan! Dan aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta!", jawab Ichigo kesal.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa yang jelas dari sikapmu sudah terlihat kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta! Dan lihat saja gadis pujaanmu itu pasti datang", kata Grimmjow.

Semoga saja dia datang kata Ichigo dalam hati.

"Hei Ulqui, kau sudah siap dengan gitarnya?", kata Ichigo.

"Ya.. aku juga sudah mencoba gitarnya tadi", jawab Uquiorra singkat.

"Baiklah kawan-kawan semoga penampilan kita sukses hari ini", kata Gin.

Mereka bersiap menuju tempat dimana mereka akan menampilkan penampilan spesial hari ini.

Lima belas menit berlalu akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba juga. Tepuk tangan dan riuh suara fans langsung bergema di taman pusat kota Tokyo. Dan para fansite sudah mengarahkan lensa kameranya ke objek yang dituju masing-masing. Demi langit dan bumi beserta seluruh isinya Blaze Soul hari ini sungguh sangat tampan! Ichigo mengenakan kemeja putih panjang dengan lengan baju yang digulung sampai siku serta celana _ripped_ jeansmenyempurnakan penampilannya _._ Grimmjow dengan sweater garis-garisnya dan celana jeans berwarna biru senada denga warna rambutnya. Gin dengan kaos oblong abu-abu dipadu dengan jaket _boomber_ hitamdan celana hitam juga, kesan maskulin langsung keluar dari dirinya dan terakhir Ulquiorra dengan kemeja kotak-kotak kuning gelap selaras dengan celana jeans abu-abunya ditambah ekspresi wajahnya yang kalem dan dingin menambah kesan coolnya. Mereka berempat juga kompak memakai sepatu kets yang berwarna senada.

Mereka mulai menyapa fansnya dan menngucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mau datang diacara mini fanmeetingnya. Rukia beserta teman-temannya lain sibuk memotret objek yang ada dihadapannya. Seperti fotografer professional, Rukia cekatan mengambil setiap sudut dari wajah dan ekspresi Ichigo. Sebenarnya Ichigo dari tadi mencari seorang gadis yang mengganggu pikirannya. Ichigo berusaha menutupi gelagatnya mencari keberadaan Rukia agar tidak memancing kecurigaan yang lain. Seakan ada oase segar Ichigo menemukan gadis yang sedang membidik kamera kearahnya. Tanpa menunggu lagi Ichigo tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

Deg! Apa ini mimpi Rukia? Ichigo melihat arah kameraku? Dan dia.. tersenyum?

Rukia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berharga ini dan segera saja dia memotret Ichigo. Entah mimpi atau apa Rukia tidak peduli saat ini dia sangat bahagia karena Ichigo mau melihat kearah kameranya.

Blaze Soul kali ini membawakan dua lagu andalannya yang berjudul _Always Love You_ dan _Let Me In_ versi akustik. Penampilan mereka kali ini luar biasa sukses. Tepuk tangan dan riuh penonton tak henti-hentinya bergemuruh bahkan sampai acara telah berakhir. Setelah acara berakhir, Rukia, Nell, Orihime dan Rangiku berpamitan pulang kerumah masing-masing. Tapi Rukia belum langsung pulang kerumah melainkan duduk sebentar dikursi taman agak jauh dari tempat fanmeetingnya tadi lebih tepatnya dekat mobilnya yang terparkir. Rukia kembali melihat hasil-hasil foto yang sudah didapatkannya hari ini.

"Bagaimana hasil fotoku tadi?", tanya seseorang.

Rukia mendongak kedepan melihat siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara dan tentu saja sulit percaya bagi Rukia siapa orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Ichigo mendatanginya?

"I..chi..go?", jawab Rukia tak percaya.

"Ya aku tanya bagaimana hasil fotoku tadi pendek!", kata Ichigo

Bisakah orang ini berkata sedikit lebih manis?! Ingin sekali aku merobek mulutnya! Gerutu Rukia dalam hati.

"Aku bukan pendek! Aku punya nama!", jawab Rukia agak kesal.

"Siapa namamu?", kata Ichigo.

"Rukia.. namaku Kuchiki Rukia", jawab Rukia.

"Baiklah Rukia..", Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sampai ketemu lagi.. Rukia", kata Ichigo kemudian pergi.

Rukia bengong ditempat. Ichigo bilang sampai ketemu lagi? Itu artinya dia ingin bertemu dengannya lagi? Rukia menepuk-nepuk pipinya tak percaya.

Ichigo menoleh sekilas ke arah Rukia dan tersenyum penuh arti.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Haloooo semuanya, maaf updatenya telat soalnya lagi ada yang dikerjain hehe. Terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyak bagi temen-temen yang udah mau baca en review fic yang ga jelas ini. Semoga suka ya sama ceitanya.. ini sudah lanjut yaa :D jangan lupa kasih kritik dan sarannya. Terima kasih^^**


End file.
